


You Choose Stay at Robert's Party

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Implied Sexual Content, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: Start with Choose Your Own Adventure to begin your story!





	You Choose Stay at Robert's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Start with Choose Your Own Adventure to begin your story!

“Actually I would love to dance with my handsome guy,” you purred in his ear. He pulled you flush against his chest so you could feel his arousal. You laughed lightly before resting your head on his chest inhaling the scent of his musky cologne. Both of you swayed to the slower beat.  
More and more guests showed up; some joined you on the dance floor while others milled about catching up. You noticed familiar faces, even though you didn’t know them all personally. “Y/n! Seb!” A familiar voice greeted you. Chris Evans was at your side, shaking hands with Seb before pulling you into a big hug. “Having fun without me, I see,” Chris teased. You smirked at Chris. “I didn’t realize the fun always came and went with you.” He grabbed his left chest with a smile and sighed. “You wound me!”  
You took a glass of champagne as a waiter walked by. Seb excused himself to talk with Robert about their upcoming Avengers press junkets. When Robert and Seb got out of range, Seb asked, “Is everything set up?”  
“Who are you talking to? Yes, everyone will be here; Susan got the DJ in line. It will go perfectly!” Robert grasped Seb around the shoulders. “We’ve got this covered.”  
You were distracted watching Robert and Seb. “Earth to y/n,” she teased. You apologized immediately. “That guy of mine can be a little distracting.” Susan threw her head back and laughed as Robert & Seb approached.  
The DJ was playing some of the latest songs and most of the guests covered the dance floor. Just as you were leaning in to whisper to Seb, the DJ turned off the music and asked for everyone’s attention. “I hear we have a special occasion this evening, if everyone can take their places.”  
You looked around. All of the guests moved towards the back of the room where seats had been set up. Seb kissed your cheek briefly. “See you in a second love.” You watched him walk off, a look mixed of horror and confusion. Susan stepped into your view. “Come on, I’ve got something for you.” Still baffled at what was unfolding, you followed Susan to the women’s bathroom. Susan handed you a garment bag. “Open it.”  
You opened the bag and sucked in your breath. The dress matched the same one you had one with two notable differences. This dress had intricate beading and pearls; it was also stunningly white. You looked at Susan trying to form words. Susan grinned at your stunned silence. “Come on, let’s get this on before someone comes looking for us!” She helped you into the gown. You finally found your voice. “You knew?”  
Susan shushed you as she smoothed out invisible wrinkles first, and then situated a glittering tiara in your hair. She took one look at you, her eyes tearing up. “Damn I do good work.” She let you turn to see yourself in the full-length mirror. Your own eyes watered. “Stop it!” Susan gave you a piece of toilet paper to dab your eyes. “If your makeup gets ruined so help me…” You hugged her tight; no words could express what you were feeling.  
Susan left first, giving you a small thumbs-up. You took a deep breath and stepped out. You heard the strains of the wedding march and saw Seb standing a few feet ahead. Damn the dress you thought. People gasped, most in amusement and a couple in horror as you kicked off your shoes and ran the length down, hurling yourself at Seb. You both had tears in your eyes and neither one of you could hear anything else until the woman standing in front of you cleared her throat rather loudly. “Can you both say I do?” The room fell into laughter. You grinned stupidly at Seb, “I do.” He spoke much lower and deeper, “I do.”  
Outside the bells chimed midnight as you kissed for the first time as husband and wife.


End file.
